Lo que sea necesario
by KittyEvey
Summary: Había algo más en ese abrazo, casi podría decir que era una celebración por estar vivas, por estar juntas. El episodio con Hoyt había acabado, pero había cobrado parte de nuestras vidas, había cobrado parte de la tranquilidad de Jane que, espero, con el tiempo recupere. Clasificación M por describir una relación romántica entre mujeres adultas. ¡Espero la disfruten!


_**Disclaimer**: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Tess Gerritsen y de los productores de Rizzoli and Isles. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

_**A/N**: Otra vez tomo una canción en inglés, ahora interpretada por Celine Dion, "If that's what it takes" o en francés "Pour Que Tu M'Aimes Encore". Honestamente, no sé francés, por lo que la interpretación en la que me basé, fue en su versión en inglés._

_Dedicada a luzmariana, quien ha sido mi crítica más constante, ¡Gracias!_

_La traducción literal del título de la canción, sería algo así como "Si eso es lo que toma", pero pefiero modificarlo y sintetizar la idea en la frase que sigue:_

**Lo que sea necesario**

_Desde la perspectiva de Maura Isles_

Sí, las amigas van a donde quiera que vaya la otra, se solidariza, se comporta de manera empática, porque lo que más desea una buena amiga, es que la otra esté bien. Sabía lo importante que era para Jane hablar con Hoyt y obtener la verdad sobre la familia que estaba desaparecida.

Hoyt la llama sobre su lecho. Sin entender bien como, acabo con las manos atadas en una camilla al lado de Hoyt y Jane. Hoyt, en un movimiento temerario, la tumba sobre la camilla y la amenaza, la corta del cuello. No puedo resistirlo, lloro de impotencia, de rabia, no puedo ayudarla. De pronto el guardia me da una descarga eléctrica, y me tumba en la camilla. Escucho a Jane que grita y Hoyt está sobre mí. Jane vuelve a gritar, escucho ruidos estruendosos, deseo que mis cinco sentidos estén funcionando al cien por ciento, algo está pasando. No veo más que las lámparas en el techo, Jane grita.

- ¡YO GANO, TÚ TE IRÁS SOLO AL INFIERNO!

Luego escucho disparos, Frost aparece a mi lado y me levanta. Busco con la mirada a Jane, Korsak la tiene en sus brazos, estoy aliviada, no le pasó nada a Jane.

Ahora estoy en su casa, Ángela organizó una fiesta sorpresa, que ya no era tan sorpresa porque Jane sabía al respecto, pero cuando entra por la puerta hace su mejor esfuerzo para demostrarse sorprendida y agradecida.

Cuando le doy mi regalo, me abraza con fuerza, parece una niña pequeña recibiendo su regalo en la mañana de Navidad, en verdad le gustó mi regalo. Pero había algo más en ese abrazo, casi podría decir que era una celebración por estar vivas, por estar juntas. El episodio con Hoyt había acabado, pero había cobrado parte de nuestras vidas, había cobrado parte de la tranquilidad de Jane que, espero, con el tiempo recupere.

La hermosa italiana comparte con todos, nos tomamos fotos, ríe y comentan anécdotas de cuando recién ingresó al equipo de Korsak y Frost. Fue todo un descubrimiento para mí. Por supuesto que no faltaron las anécdotas embarazosas de su infancia. A pesar de que la rodeábamos personas que la queremos, conozco bien a Jane, y sé que hizo un fantástico trabajo para mantenerse físicamente alejada de la gran mayoría, apenas y toleró estar abrazada de Frankie y de mí. Por supuesto, yo sabía que andaba algo mal, pero las dos ocasiones que su madre y yo le preguntamos, simplemente dijo que "no pasaba nada".

Al irse de la fiesta, Korsak nos avisó que, por lo sucedido en la mañana, el jefe de policía nos había dado el día siguiente libre, lo cual era grandioso, porque era jueves por la noche, y si no había llamado, podríamos disfrutar de un largo fin de semana.

Estamos recogiendo lo que quedó de la fiesta, Jane disfruta los globos de caballitos que su madre trajo para adornar toda la sala de estar y los forma al lado de la chimenea, después, toma las bolsas llenas de basura y sale con Jo Friday. Yo termino de lavar los trastos. Ya han pasado varios minutos y mi corazón comienza a estar inquieto, es bastante tarde y, con todo y que Jane se puede defender sola, cualquier loco podría atacarla. Salgo del edificio con una frazada. La encuentro en las escalinatas, sentada, recargada en el barandal por su lado izquierdo. Escucho que está sollozando. A pesar de la distancia, noto que su cuerpo tiembla. Me acerco a ella de manera sigilosa, al momento de tocarla por el hombro derecho, salta asustada.

- Soy yo, Jane.

Me mira, indefensa, sus ojos obscuros están irritados por llorar tanto.

Le tomo las manos y le ayudo a levantarse, de Jo Friday no nos preocupamos, sabe el camino de regreso. No hablamos, en silencio sigue tomando mis manos con fuerza hasta que entramos a su departamento. Repentinamente recarga todo su peso en mi cuerpo y poco a poco nos dejamos caer en el piso. No puede más, está quebrada por completo, no necesito mirar su rostro, es una niña que llora desconsolada porque ha perdido algo precioso.

Hoy al enfrentarse a Hoyt descubrió su lado más obscuro y vengativo, su lado más vulnerable ante la maldad. Ha tenido que enfrentar la maldad del delincuente con su propia maldad. Se aferra a mi cuerpo como si en ello le fuera la vida. No acierto a decir nada, sólo siento su cuerpo temblar, derramar toda su alma, vaciar su corazón en aquel llanto incontenible, casi sordo.

No sé cuanto tiempo estamos así, abrazadas una a la otra. La fuerza la abandona y afloja el abrazo. Su respiración se hace más rítmica, sus lágrimas dejan de mojar mi blusa en mi cuello. El sueño la vence, está agotada. Evitando perturbar su sueño, me acerco al respaldo del sillón de su sala para acomodarme y dejarla descansar arrebujada en mi cuerpo.

No tengo éxito, se despierta mientras me muevo. En voz bajita, ronca por tanto llanto, me habla.

- Soy un fraude, Maura.

La observo casi con los ojos desorbitados, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir eso?

- ¿Qué dices? ¿eso es lo que piensas?

Me mira con los ojos tristes, hinchados y rojos.

- Sí, no debí permitir que fueras conmigo, estuvo a punto de matarte.

Comprendí

- Jane, yo decidí ir, no podía ni quería dejarte ir sola con él.

- Debí convencerte que te quedaras afuera…

- Hey….

La callé y en un instinto casi maternal, besé su frente que estaba bajo mi rostro. Continúo.

- Jane, no eres un fraude, eres el corazón más valiente que conozco, tienes un alma de las más fuertes, no te doblegas tan fácilmente ante cualquier situación.

Me mira fijamente a los ojos, incrédula.

- Confieso que hay ocasiones en que, cuando me dices que todo está bien, que estás segura de poder enfrentar toda la maldad en la obscuridad de la noche, quiero estar junto a ti, para asegurarme de que estarás bien. Pero por toda esa valentía que demuestras, es por lo que me gusta estar cerca de ti, por eso me siento orgullosa de ser tu amiga.

Repentinamente, otra vez volvió a llorar, con menos intensidad, pero con mucho sentimiento. Se refugiaba en mi pecho, ahora su abrazo no era desesperado, ahora buscaba consuelo. No podía ni quería defraudarla. Ahora ella me necesitaba, ella que hasta ahora ha sido la luz en mi obscura soledad, ella que se ha convertido en hogar de mi corazón.

Su llanto remitió. Peino su cabello y rodeo su rostro con mis manos.

- Ven, necesitas descansar.

Me levanto y la guio a su cuarto. Repentinamente me jala del brazo.

- ¿Vas a irte?

Me pregunta con gesto desamparado, esperando la respuesta.

. No, no me iré, Jane.

En silencio llegamos a su cuarto y busco su playera y boxers favoritos para que se ponga cómoda. Ella mientras entra al baño. Suspiro y también me enfundo en una de la pijamas que he dejado en ocasiones anteriores que he pasado la noche aquí.

De regreso en su cuarto, junto a la cama, observo cómo se cambia, lentamente. Me es inevitable admirar su cuerpo, pero, sobre todo, presto atención a su rostro, me pierdo en sus ojos obscuros, que poco a poco están desinflamándose y vuelven a su normalidad después de tanto llanto.

Me siento en la cama, me recargo en la cabecera, acomodo los cojines y abro mis brazos, llamándola.

- No quiero ser una cobarde, Maura.

- No eres una cobarde, Jane, no lo vuelvas a repetir.

La reprendo con ternura.

- Jane, estás aquí conmigo, puedes venir a descansar a mis brazos, puedes seguir llorando si así lo deseas, no necesitas darme explicaciones. Yo no tengo nada qué reprocharte.

Lentamente se acerca y se acomoda en mis brazos de nuevo. Su cabeza la inclina sobre mi pecho. Beso de nuevo su frente, y respiro su perfume. Peino su cabello con mis dedos y de vez en cuando paso mis manos por su espalda, en círculos, como cuando hacen las madres con sus bebés para que se sientan tranquilos.

Respiro a ritmo con Jane, y hablo conmigo: En silencio te prometo, con cada latido del corazón, y todos los segundos de cada día que viva, que no importa estos episodios tormentosos, cuando las sombras acechen nuestros corazones, a pesar de que el miedo nos paralice o la angustia nos invada, aquí estaré, contigo, como roca, firme, a tu lado. Si mis convicciones están a prueba, si mi cuerpo estuviera a punto de romperse, prometo estar a tu lado.

- Gracias, Maura.

Murmura mi nombre, como si hubiera escuchado la promesa que le hice en mi corazón; mis ojos están a punto de derramar llanto al escucharla tan vulnerable, pero al mismo tiempo, tan sincera, recuperando su tranquilidad. Continúa hablando.

- Gracias por arriesgarte por mí, por pelear y prácticamente sangrar por mí.

Siento que se mueve un poco, levantando su rostro, me sonríe. Me roba el aliento y no puedo contener las lágrimas de mis ojos. Un poco desconcertada, limpia mis mejillas y hablo perdiéndome en sus ojos.

- No tienes qué agradecer, harías lo mismo por mí.

Hago una pausa, suspiro y sonrío, tomo su rostro con mi mano libre.

- Por esa sonrisa, a pesar del dolor, es que estoy aquí, Jane; no importa lo que tenga que dar, pero lo que sea necesario, lo daré para estar contigo.

Su sonrisa se hace más amplia, y con naturalidad, lentamente, cómo pidiendo permiso, se inclina y acaricia mis labios con sus labios. Ambas suspiramos, por fin nuestro amor se manifiesta. Me rodea con sus brazos y se inclina otra vez sobre mi pecho para escuchar con atención mis latidos, finalmente, tranquila, se queda dormida en mis brazos.

* * *

_**A/N**: Espero les haya gustado, sus comentarios son bienvenidos. ¿Han escuchado la canción? Es una promesa de entrega total._


End file.
